Users often provide search queries using search providers to find items online. However, the search queries may not accurately reflect what the user wants to see in their search results. For example, the user can provide “pumps” as a search query and want search results for women's shoes, but receive search results for bicycle pumps. As a result, the user may waste a significant amount of time altering and adjusting the search query, or simply give up using a particular search provider to find items.